Hitotsu Hitotsu
by sayan-P
Summary: Buscar en el espacio palabras, destellos de momentos, de latidos de vida. Colección de viñetas largas.
1. 96 Near

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 1**

**Tema 96.- Writer's Choice: Near**

Se dice que no se sabe lo que se tiene, sino hasta que se pierde.

Pero mientras sentía el calor de las llamas iluminar su rostro y veía las chispas resplandecer y sacarle destellos dorados a su cabello, no pudo evitar refutar el dicho. Ella sabía, y lo sabía bien, que las cosas no serían lo mismo si él no estuviera. El silencio, permeado a cada segundo por las palabras de la anciana, le resultaba incómodamente insolente: a cada gesto que él ponía sacaba en conclusión que no podía recordar lo que se sentía viajar sola, sola sin él.

Cuando ella se hacía rica él estaba allí para cargar los cofres.

Cuando ella se molestaba él estaba cerca para ayudarla a ventilar su enojo.

Cuando ella estaba deprimida él tenía el corazón y el bolsillo listo para pagarle la comida.

Y cuando ella se sentía extraña, él se inclinaba y le ponía su mano grande y cálida en la frente, asegurándose de que no estaba enferma y no desaprovechaba momento para recordarle que su cuerpo no terminaba de seguir el cauce natural de toda fémina, según él, para alegrarla.

Lina se corrió un poco más hacia él, como atraída por su semblante sereno y trató de hacer memoria desde cuándo estaban así, viajando juntos, uno cerca del otro, buscando una excusa para su presencia en la simple curiosidad.

* * *

_Hitotsu Hitotsu_: Uno por Uno, Paso a Paso

_Near_: Cerca

_A todo el que llegue hasta aquí les doy las gracias por el esfuerzo :) La presente será una colección de viñetas largas (entre 100 y 400 palabras) inspiradas por los 100 temas que propone _**Dozen and One Stars**_ en su _profile_ de Sólo tomé dieciocho palabras ya que el resto de ellas están divididas en mis otras colecciones (-ejem-publicidad-ejem) Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o crítica, incluso, algun otro tema que quieran que utilice siéntase libres de dejarme un _review_. _

_Encontrarán que algunas historias tienen notas al pie de página para explicar mi interpretación de la palabra y significados de aquellas que salgan en idioma japonés o inglés._

_Mata ne!_


	2. 92 Trap

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 2**

**Tema 92. Trap**

Todo había sido una vil trampa del destino.

Mientras trataba de no implotar bajo la mirada furibunda de Lina Invers, Gourry exprimió al máximo su memoria intentando recordar los acontecimientos que llevaron a semejante situación: él estaba tranquilo, inclinado limpiando y embelleciendo la vaina de su espada cuando la hechicera llegó, se sentó a su lado pesadamente y con voz cargada de aburrimiento le preguntó qué hacía, inclinándose para ver mejor su trabajo.

Entonces Gourry, como buen caballero, levantó la vista y le iba a explicar cuando sus ojos quedaron justo al nivel… de los _atributos_ de Lina. Llevaban pocas semanas desde que viajaban juntos y al haber creído en un principio que ella era una niña no se había fijado bien, pero ahora, dada la cercanía, Gourry se vio literalmente enfrentado a la cuestión: el pecho de la hechicera se movía con el suave vaivén de su respiración y al ella inclinarse aún más esperando la respuesta; él notó que, si bien eran un poco más pequeños que la media, estaban bien proporcionados y eran… bueno, era como tender una trampa a un oso hambriento.

Entonces Gourry se dio cuenta de dónde había estado el problema: ella se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo bastante en _close-up_ y le preguntó que cuál era su problema. Confrontado a semejante pregunta, la mente de Gourry chirrió formando un juicio y, por consiguiente, una respuesta.

_No hay nada de malo en ellos, la verdad_ "La verdad no tienes nada Lina, es como una pared…"

El espadachín suspiró, sintiéndose como el oso que, a pesar de hambriento, entiende que se comió la carnada y ahora va a ser pisoteado como alfombra de estar.

* * *

_Trap:_ Trampa


	3. 86 Alarm

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 3**

**Tema ****86. Alarm**

El timbre intensificó sus sentidos y puso todos sus nervios tensos. Alargando la mano, se desconectó del mundo y comenzó.

Gourry, Amelia y Zelgaddis veían atónitos como el contrincante de Lina palidecía y dejaba su bocado número diez en mitad del aire, viendo a la docta competidora engullir pastel tras pastel. Amelia fue la primera en pedir permiso para irse, alegando que no podía ver semejante acto tan indigno de una dama.

Zelgaddis fue el segundo, cuando ya se notaba que Lina comía no por ganar (de hecho el competidor se había rendido hacia ya quince minutos de los veinte que llevaba la competencia) sino porque disfrutaba de "comer todo lo que puedas" y lo veía como una bono extra a parte del dinero que ganaría por el primer puesto.

Veinte minutos después se declaró a la cocina de la hostelería quebrada y a Lina Invers como la indiscutida ganadora del concurso de comer pasteles. Esta sonrió y le hizo el signo de la victoria al único que se había quedado, mirándola con una nota de orgullo.

Gourry sonrió alegremente y agarró por la solapa al hombre que tenía más cerca y señaló a la dramata "¡Ella es Lina!" y en una voz más baja y con una sonrisa más grande le dijo al oído "¡Esa es mi Lina!"

* * *

_Alarm:_ Alarma, en el sentido de un timbre.


	4. 81 Fool

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 4**

**Tema ****81. Fool**

"Eres una tonta" susurró con malicia Phibrizzo, al tiempo que cerraba su puño "Y esta vez, de nada te va a servir"

Lina se despertó asustada, levantando la mano para defenderse, sólo para encontrar su habitación vacía, las cortinas meciéndose en la brisa. Suspiró, mientras se sentaba la borde de la cama y, mientras movía distraídamente las piernas como para así espantar el mal sueño, se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de una mano y se llevó el dedo pulgar de la otra hasta los labios, mordisqueándolo nerviosa.

¿Habría sido un sueño? Se levantó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y comenzó simplemente a reparar su cabello trenzado. Al terminar, se subió otra vez a la cama, indecisa, respirando apresuradamente y, buscando un consuelo, se aferró a la almohada.

"_Eres una tonta_"

Cerró los ojos con vehemencia cuando notó con sorpresa que de sus labios escapaban débiles sollozos. Respiró hondo varias veces y se levantó, todavía anclada a la almohada. De puntillas alcanzó su puerta, la abrió y revisó el pasillo; con piernas temblorosas, caminó hasta la puerta contigua a la suya. Probando suerte, tomó el pomo, le dio la vuelta y, al ver que cedía, entró.

Dejó escapar un suspiró que ni siquiera sabía que aguantaba y se deslizó por la puerta, cayendo sentada en el suelo. Despacio, saltando a cualquier ruido del piso de madera, gateó hasta la cama y a la persona que dormía plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Lina se quedó allí, en el piso, la cabeza semi-enterrada en la tela, mirando como Gourry, _su_ Gourry, roncaba tranquilo, a salvo, allí con ella. Con lágrimas corriéndole las mejillas y sin atrever a moverse, ella pensó que sí, era todo lo tonta que se podía ser, pero él estaba vivo, con ella y todo valía la pena.

* * *

_Fool:_ Tonto, estúpido, tontería.


	5. 68 Smile

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 5**

**Tema ****68. Smile**

Era tan extraño verlo sonreír. Amelia trató de captar el reflejo de las llamas en su rostro e inocentemente se preguntó si la dureza de su piel no tendría que ver con aquella expresión tan fría, tan… _de piedra_ que Zelgaddis llevaba siempre consigo. Sin prestar mucha atención y ya más que acostumbrada a las peleas entre Gourry y Lina, hizo un comentario apaciguador y sus ojos se elevaron hasta el cielo.

"Zelgaddis-san…" llamó, procurando no hacer contacto visual y logró captar el murmullo de respuesta "¿Qué es lo más hermoso que ha visto?" preguntó, no muy segura de lo que hacía.

La quimera miró suspicaz el cabello negro de Amelia y siguió removiendo los leños "¿A qué viene eso?"

"Bueno…" comenzó la princesa "Pues… desde que nos conocimos no lo he visto sonreír muy a menudo y pensé que si me decía lo que le hacía sonreír cuando yo lo viera se lo podría señalar y de esa manera…" al ver que sus palabras comenzaban a enredarse y a perder sentido, Amelia entrecruzó sus manos y se preguntó de qué le habrían servido todas sus clases de retórica si ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación normal "Es lo justo, que a pesar de todo lo malo que pueda tener en su vida yo le ayude a encontrar algo que le haga feliz…"

"La verdad, no te debería importar mucho mi estado de ánimo" Zelgaddis, sus ojos puestos en las llamas ardientes de la hoguera, respondió, aprovechando la distracción que le ofrecía los gritos de Lina y Gourry para complacer a Amelia mientras esta no lo viese.

* * *

_Smile:_ Sonrisa


	6. 61 Chance

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 6**

**Tema 6****1. Chance**

"¡Chance!" gritó Lina eufórica, apuntando su tenedor a la última porción de estofado que quedaba sobre la mesa.

"¡No es justo!" gritó a su vez Gourry, apuntando no sólo tenedor, sino cuchara y alma a lo que él consideraba _su_ estofado.

"No ¡es mío!" y con un _swing_ triunfal de sus cubiertos, Lina se hizo con el pedazo de carne "¡Mío! Mejor suerte para la próxima Gourry, a ver si entrenas un poco más y tus reflejos mejoran"

El espadachín entrecerró los ojos con ácida derrota brillando en ellos cuando un resplandor cegador atravesó su mente: una idea, un plan que debía llevar a cabo de inmediato si aún quería el último pedazo de comida "¡Chance!" le espetó, dejando cubiertos en la mesa, levantándose e inclinándose sobre ella, y, para sorpresa de todos, besando a Lina en los labios.

La dramata nunca supo cuándo fue que le quitó de la mano el tenedor, se apartó de ella y con un gesto de satisfacción, ganó la batalla.

* * *

_Chance: Oportunidad, Chance_


	7. 60 Thirst

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 7**

**Tema ****60. Thirst**

Lina miraba con creciente odio el mar que se extendía por kilómetros al acariciar la costa. Enterrando sus pies desnudos en la arena, llevó una mano a su garganta y dejó escapar un leve gemido.

"¡Oi!" escuchó y, sin voltearse, sintió a Gourry llegar a su lado y el cosquilleo que producía su cabello dorado al rozar su antebrazo "No encontré nada" murmuró contrito.

Mordiendo su labio, la hechicera procuró esconder su rostro, las olas que lamían sus pies abrasando su ansia y haciéndola sentir terriblemente infantil.

"¿Lina?" preguntó el espadachín preocupado, tomando a la chica por los hombros para encontrar su mirada.

Con ojos llorosos, ella lamió sus labios ligeramente resecos "Tengo tanta _sed_…"

Sintiendo su corazón partirse ante la imagen de la poderosa hechicera reducida a una niña sedienta, Gourry sonrió amablemente y de una improvisada bolsa que tenía sacó una esfera, la lanzó al aire ante la mirada extrañada de Lina y lo cortó, tomando limpiamente las mitades en ambas manos "No encontré agua como tal pero…" tomó un sorbo del agua de coco y se inclinó, besando ligeramente a Lina, humedeciendo sus labios "¿Mejor?"

Tomando entre sus manos el cuenco, Lina obvio su sonrojo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su guardaespaldas.

* * *

_Thirst: _Sed


	8. 55 Crime

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 8**

**Tema ****55. Crime**

Lina miró a todos lados mientras su mano derecha se alzaba lentamente hasta el pomo de la puerta, lo giraba con extremo cuidado y sonreía al oír el "click" del pestillo obedecer a sus órdenes. Con una última mirada precavida sobre su hombro, la hechicera entró.

Le había oído decir a su hermana una vez que atentar contra las gracias de la naturaleza era el peor crimen que alguien pudiese cometer. Lina pensó en esta frase y en su mente la figura alta, esbelta y bien proporcionada de Luna reflejándose en el espejo, la mirada complacida de su hermana revisando que todo estuviese en su lugar.

"_Por ejemplo: tú comes demasiado Lina, con lo pequeña que eres ¡vas a terminar como una bola!... no me entiendas mal, tienes tu encanto, claro, pero con las montañas de comida que tragas ¡gula! Y eso es un crimen ¿qué hombre te va a querer con ese comportamiento criminal de engullir todo lo que te pasa por el medio?_"

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya una de las despensas de la cocina de la posada estaba a medio vaciar. Viendo la rebanada de pan que tenía en la mano y sintiendo su estómago rugir, Lina se sonrojó y terminó su bocado, abriendo otro compartimiento, sus ojos dando con un gran pastel de chocolate.

Era una criminal ¿qué importaba? Al menos ella estaba exenta de la regla: sabía muy bien de un hombre que la aceptaría como fuera.

* * *

_Crime_: Crimen, tomado como "pecado"


	9. 51 Restaurant

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 9**

**Tema ****51. Restaurant**

"¡Lina! Voy a bajar primero, no te quejes si me lo como todo para cuando tú te decidas a aparecer"

Con una mirada de fastidio hacia la puerta de su habitación, la hechicera se apresuró en volver a la tarea que tenía a mano; de igual manera y por extraño que pareciera, esa noche tenía asuntos más urgentes que la comida.

En su cama había un pequeño paquete: un delicado papel de seda blanco envolvía con cuidado profesional un bultito que se apreciaba color negro. Con nerviosa premura, Lina se desabrochó la capa y comenzó a quitarse sus variadas capas de ropa. Una vez que dejó franelas, mallas y botas en el suelo, volteó fugazmente para observar su figura en el espejo y luego se inclinó, abriendo con manos inseguras el paquete del que sacó un elegante vestido negro, de fina seda. Con un brillo femenino en los ojos, pasó sus manos por la tela y ronroneó ante su suavidad. Usando la cinta de su frente, la chica ató su cabello en una cola alta y se colocó el vestido.

Esa noche, jugó a ser una chica normal: pensó que se encontraba en las más altas cortes de los más importantes reinos y que todos los galanes la invitaban a bailar o pedían conversar con ellas. No se cansó de ver su reflejo, con sus pequeñas curvas que estaba segura no habían estado allí hace un año. Le dio la mano a su pareja imaginaria, con el cabello también amarrado en una elegante coleta y cuyo frac despedía el peculiar aroma del aceite para limpiar espadas (un tipo muy elegante, comandante tal vez de un fiero ejército) y cuyos graciosos y sinceros ojos le prometían con una sonrisa invitarla a un elegante restaurant a comer, los dos solos, en una hermosa cena romántica.


	10. 49 Cold

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenece, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 10**

**Tema ****49. Cold**

"Tengo frío"

Gourry miró hacia abajo, para hallar a la hechicera acurrucada bajo su fina capa, temblando. "Bueno, con este clima no hay mucho que se pueda hacer" comentó, señalando a la cortina de lluvia que caía fuera de la saliente rocosa sobre la que se habían resguardado.

Volteando los ojos inconscientemente, Lina se pegó más a la pared de roca en un intento de retener mejor el calor, sólo para darse cuenta que estaba fallando miserablemente: o la roca estaba más fría o ella estaba igual de fría que la piedra "Seguro" dijo, como para llenar el vacío de silencio que había permeado en el ambiente húmedo.

El espadachín volvió a mirar a Lina e inclinó la cabeza al notar que toda ella tiritaba como un papel: su cabello estaba húmedo y algunos mechones se pegaban a su frente, mordía sus labios distraídamente mientras frotaba sus antebrazos y daba saltitos en un intento de entrar en calor. Apartando parte de sus propios mechones y quitándose agua de la cara, Gourry trató de pensar en algo que hacer; después de todo, se suponía que él era su guardaespaldas.

"¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?" preguntó Lina alarmada cuando sintió el peso de su compañero caer sobre ella, sus poderosos brazos rodeando sus hombros mientras resbalaban hasta una posición sentada.

"Entrando en calor" murmuró en su oído mientras la atraía más hacia sí con un brazo y con el otro quitaba de en medio de ambos la capa empapada "Juntos ya no sentiremos frío"

* * *

_Cold_: Frío


	11. 37 Loud

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 11**

**Tema ****37. Loud**

Pensando que el mundo entero podía oír el loco repiquetear de su corazón contra sus huesos, Lina dejó de respirar, mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo el palpitar de este bajo la agresiva presión.

"¿Asustada?"

"¿Yo? ¡No! Es decir… no"

Riendo por lo bajo, Gourry se quitó la franela y flexionó los músculos de sus hombros, cansados y tensos de la última 'incursión justiciera' que la pequeña hechicera había insistido en hacer antes de dormir "¿Qué dijiste? Después de la última bola de fuego que lanzaste no escucho muy bien…" comentó juguetón acercándose a la muchacha con pasos decididos.

"Gourry…"

El espadachín se inclinó hasta tocar la frente de Lina con la suya y, sonriendo pícaramente se inclinó aún más para deslizar sus poderosos brazos bajo sus piernas y así cargarla "¿Sí?"

"N-no… es nuestra noche… sólo… estoy preocupada de que no se te haya olvidado cómo… _funcionan_ estas cosas, ya sabes" respondió ella en un susurro, jugueteando distraídamente con el cabello dorado del chico.

Suspirando feliz, Gourry depositó a Lina en la cama y besó la base de su cuello " _Suki da, Lina_ ¿Me escuchas?" preguntó mientras sentía el cuerpo de la chica tensarse y relajarse.

"Fuerte y claro"

* * *

_Loud:_ Alto. La interpretación que la autora le da es en el sentido de la frase inglesa "loud and clear", que se interpreta "fuerte y claro" cuando se comprende lo que el interlocutor nos quiere decir.

_Suki da_: "Me gustas" o "Te amo"


	12. 36 Fly

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 12**

**Tema ****36. Fly**

"Eres un gallina" sonrisa sarcástica

"¡No es eso! No me dan miedo las alturas: me da terror que me _sueltes_ desde las alturas" mirada acusadora.

"¡Yo! ¿soltarte? Pero si soy una dama y tengo palabra, ¿cómo crees que te voy a soltar así nada más?" cruzada de brazos.

"¡Porque eres una hechicera malvada! Y no eres muy dama, cuando menos, no hasta que la naturaleza te dote como tal" obviedad.

"… Ya veo, ya veo: soy plana e insípida según tú ¿verdad?" temblor de rabia.

"Exacto" sonrisa triunfal.

"¡Entonces te cumpliré el deseo de no volar conmigo que soy plana, insípida, loca, malvada, muerta de hambre y traicionera!"

Bola de Fuego.

* * *

_Fly: Volar_


	13. 33 Danger

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 13**

**Tema ****33. Danger**

Estaba asustada, no tenía por qué negarlo: tener el peso del cosmos y su balance pendiendo de tu mano no era tarea fácil y requería nervios de acero y un carácter demasiado insensible, incluso, para ella.

Por un momento pensó que realmente todo ese lío no era problema suyo, que nada de esto tenía que ver con ella y que lo más sensato sería retirarse de allí y volar lejos a un lugar calientito, sin amenazas y con mucha comida lista para engullir.

Pero entonces oyó el sonido de la tierra crujir, de los cielos desgarrados por el viento, olisqueó el peligro en la atmósfera y sintió cómo sus venas se iban llenando de adrenalina pura y de pronto, se sintió en su elemento: ella amaba la aventura y necesitaba en su vida un poco de peligro.

Así era ella, Lina Invers, la dramata. Se volvió y vio la seguridad de Gourry. Le preguntó si todo estaría bien, pero no llegó a distinguir muy bien su respuesta, pero en sus ojos azules notó la confianza en las habilidades de ambos para salir airosos y hambrientos del aprieto. Sonriente y emocionada, se dio la media vuelta para enfrentar la gran esfera que oscurecía el cielo.

Peligro… un gaje bienvenido del oficio.

* * *

_Danger_: Peligro

_Esta viñeta se ubica en la línea temprobal de _Slayers Try_ durante la pelea contra Dark Star_.


	14. 32 Torn

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 14**

**Tema ****32. Torn**

Se sentía dividida: su corazón, que nunca pensó podía latir tan fuerte como en ese momento, parecía querer salirse de su pecho y volar lejos, escapar de todo aquello, enterrarse bajo una montaña de libros en su aldea y buscar una manera de regresar, de no haberlo conocido jamás para que él nunca pudiera estar en esta situación.

Pero ella era Lina, Lina Invers, la Dramata, que sabía cargar el peso del mundo sobre su espalda y llevarlo con éxito hasta el carril de donde todo se había salido.

Pero todo estaba mal, ella se sentía mal, sola y desprotegida, pequeña e insignificante, con defectos de los que no podía y quería huir. Todo estaba yendo como no se suponía que fuera. Oía los sollozos de la sacerdotisa a sus espaldas y todo era azul y frío.

Pero aunque el corazón de Lina Invers, la hechicera, y el corazón de Lina Invers, la quinceañera partían, volaban a rumbos distintos, ella sabía que ninguno de los dos latería por mucho tiempo si no volvía a verlo sonreír, si no lo golpeaba buscando una excusa para estar cerca de él.

Elevando las manos y sintiendo el ya conocido escozor salado en sus ojos, decidió tirarlo todo por la borda, remendar su corazón, unirlo con tal de que Gourry abriera los ojos y la mirara tal y como era.

* * *

_Torn_: Puede significar "partido", "quebrado" o, como en este caso "indeciso"


	15. 22 Beggar

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 15**

**Tema ****22. Beggar**

"¿Por favor?"

Lina detuvo el camino de su pieza de pollo y miró de reojo a los dos chiquillos que la miraban con ojos de borrego: la niña, de unos cinco años abrazaba su abdomen con dolorosa fuerza mientras que el niño a sus espaldas la miraba con un labio tembloroso y un brillo acuoso en sus ojos tan potente que ni la gran dramata pudo resistir; bajó, mientras ponderaba, su comida unos centímetros, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras su estómago y su corazón se debatían ferozmente "Pero es que yo…"

"Tomen" Lina parpadeó, un tanto cortada en su explicación, y volteó dubitativa a Gourry que, sonriente, apartaba unas piezas de pan y dos platos de sopa y guisado y les ofrecía una silla a cada niño en la mesa "Suban y coman lo que quieran: Lina se encargará de todos los gastos" Con los ojos como platos, los chiquillos no esperaron dos pedidas: se encaramaron en sus sillas y comenzaron a atragantarse de comida con una velocidad y eficacia que en nada tenía que envidiarles a la pareja.

"¿Qué YO les voy a pagar la comida?" exclamó horrorizada la hechicera.

Gourry le sonrió traviesamente, blandiendo su tenedor en el aire frente a Lina "Ustedes son niños en crecimiento después de todo ¿O quieres que ella termine igual de plana que tú?"

* * *

_Beggar_: mendigo


	16. 20 Love

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 16**

**Tema ****20. Love**

Levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado y, recostándose en la yerba húmeda, trató de contar aquellos puntos argénteos que brillaban elusivamente sobre su cabeza.

Comenzó, aletargada por el aire frío, pesado y húmedo que el tifón había dejado en el lugar: una estrella pequeña, una grande, una azulada, otra que brillaba blanca y otra que parecía se movía de lugar y jugaba a las escondidas con todas las demás.

Se dio cuenta de que no las estaba contando con propiedad y bajó el brazo, cansada y suspiró: era una tarea tan grande, tan pesada contar aquel lienzo cuajado de joyas… respirando profundo sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y volvió a levantar el brazo.

Una, dos, tres… cuatro y cinco… diez y quince… veinte… ¿o estaría contando la misma dos veces? Enfurruñada, hizo ademán de bajar el brazo definitivamente cuando una mano grande y fuerte se entrelazó con la suya y la mantuvo erguida, ambos dedos índices apuntando en la misma dirección, mientras que escuchaba el sonido seco de un peso caer sobre la tierra. El silbido de su ropa mientras cruzaba las piernas y se quedaba allí, detrás suyo.

"¿Te ayudo?" preguntó, su voz logrando una sonrisa "Parecen muchas como para que las cuente una sola persona…"

Riendo por lo bajo, ella estrechó débilmente la mano, temiendo que si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza la ilusión se desvanecería y nuevamente quedaría sola tratando de abarcar sus sueños.

"_Mou hitori jyanai kara…_"

Y allí, con terca perseverancia, se quedaron los dos.

* * *

_Love_: Amor

_Mou Hitori Jyanai Kara:_ "Ya no estoy sola/o"

Esta historia es, si se lee el resto de mis viñetas para otros anime, se repite en cada una de ellas; el significado es que, no importa la situación o los actantes, el amor aplica igual para todos, una suerte de ley de vida ;)


	17. 10 Think

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 17**

**Tema ****10. Think**

Lina se movía incómoda en la cama, la humedad del aire salado haciendo que cada poro se abriera y dejara pasar una cortina de sudor a modo de protesta. Incorporándose repentinamente, harta de pelear con las sábanas, su cabello rojizo vuelto un extraño enredo, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las ocasionales brisas y de los suspiros de la marea alta.

¿Por qué no podía dormir? Mordisqueando la punta de su pulgar para sacar su sueño y su frustración, Lina maldijo por lo bajo el bochorno y el ruido de los pueblos costeros. Echó pestes de las criaturas marinas y prometió no comer un pulpo más en su vida ¿Por qué a cada paso que daba se levantaban _mazoku_ por todas partes con ridículos planes de conquista? Desde la otra habitación escuchó un grito y una risotada incomprensible y Lina terminó su perorata deseando poder entrar en la susodicha habitación y despertar a Gourry, que al parecer podía dormir sin problema alguno.

Cierto, imaginaba que si alguien se sentía a gusto con la situación ése era su guardaespaldas; ya decía ella que el parentesco con las medusas no era sólo cerebral, sino idiomático y espiritual.

"_I love you…_"

Lina pegó un brinco al escuchar el eco de la voz de Gourry desde la otra habitación. Allí estaba nuevamente esa frase, la había repetido casi toda la noche de vuelta a la posada, y la hechicera no pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar la mirada tan intensa que le había dirigido.

Acurrucándose sobre el marco de la ventana y apoyando su cabeza sobre el cristal se fue aletargando mientras escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Gourry.

* * *

_Think_: Pensar

_Mazoku_: demonio

_I love you_: "Te amo". Esta frase la dice Gourry en el OVA de _Slayers Premium_


	18. 4 Late

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes/situaciones/argumentos originales de la serie Slayers y cualquiera de sus temporadas me pertenecen, digamos que los pedí prestados por un ratito XD

* * *

**HITSOTSU HITOTSU**

**Historia 18**

**Tema ****4. Late**

Gourry era una persona simple y silvestre; sus necesidades se limitaban a una buena comida tres veces al día y algo de emoción de vez en cuando. Sí, pensó mientras masticaba ausente la semilla de la ciruela que le había servido de postre, sí, en verdad que eso era todo. Distraído, se recostó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza sobre las guardas de la armadura para sus hombros.

Si él hubiese hecho las cosas en su vida de manera diferente… ¿qué sería distinto? Al colocarse de lado sus ojos azules se toparon con la figura bastante poco femenina que ofrecía Lina mientras dormía. Él no sería el ser humano más listo del montón, pero sentía muy dentro que el mayor punto de cambio que había experimento era conocer a esa hechicera, aniñada, malcriada, de un vocabulario espantosamente florido, un estómago sin fondo y sin ningún atractivo en especial.

Si hubiese llegado tarde aquel día en que la salvó de los ladrones… ¿qué hubiese pasado con él? ¿dónde estaría?... ¿qué hubiese sido de Lina? Jugueteando con la semilla, el espadachín la vio cómo se comenzaba a ahorcar lentamente con su capa y con el sigilo obtenido por años de entrenamiento (y porque es de sabiduría popular eso de no despertar a bestias salvajes) se levantó, se acercó a la chica y la incorporó levemente, deshaciendo el lío de ropa y por fin, desabrochándole el objeto asesino.

Regresando a su lugar del campamento, Gourry decidió no pensar más en cuestiones de las que nunca sabría la respuesta. Lo único que tenía en claro cuando cerró los ojos es que había conocido a la pequeña hechicera y eso no lo cambiaría por ningún otro tipo de vida.

* * *

_Late_: Tarde


End file.
